The Blackout Deception
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: During a blackout, Beast Boy has an accidental romantic encounter with one of his teammates. Only he knows what really happened, and Beast Boy must now deal with his guilt over the truth, and his newfound feelings for her, which should not exist at all.


**The Blackout Deception**

**By Teen Tyrant**

I'm finally back at writing Teen Titans fanfictions, after a long hiatus of six months. For those of you who have read any of my other three incomplete stories, don't worry. Starting on this new one which is going full force in my mind has got me back into a writing mood, and it won't be long before I start updating my other fics. For now, enjoy this. This is a one-sided romance/angst story with a non-canon pairing. I don't actually support this particular pairing, but I think it is cute if it is done just right in a fic, which I have attempted to do here.Remember, it is one-sided and angsty and will not end with this pairing getting together, so don't worry about that my fellow canon-hounds. Please enjoy and review at the end. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Secret the Darkness Hides

It was dark. Three reasons for that. One, it was night, so there was no sunlight. Two, there was a storm outside. Heavy clouds, strong wind and rain, occasional thunder and lightning. No starlight or moonlight could penetrate it. Third reason, the power was out. The storm had cut off the power supply, and the emergency lighting system had malfunctioned, so there were no lights on in the tower.

Beast Boy was silently making his way through the halls of the tower, not wanting to make any noise as to wake his friends, who were asleep in their rooms. It was unlikely that he could make any sound on this night that could wake them if the storm had not already done so, but he didn't want to take chances. It was simply the courteous thing to do.

He could not sleep and he wanted to play some games on his Gamestation Portable, which only he knew he had. However, after quietly tearing through his room twice, making it look even more like a disaster area than usual, he had concluded that his newest and most favorite toy was not in his room. After cursing and swearing over his frustration of not knowing where he'd left it, he had suddenly remembered. He and the others had gone to bed a few hours ago, and he had been playing the GSP at the time, in the common room, alone. However, when he returned to his room for the night, he had not had it in his hand.

-------

_Cyborg was in the garage. Raven was in her room. Robin and Starfire were outside, sitting on the rocks by the ocean, talking and watching the clouds roll in for the storm that the weather channel was predicting for that night. _

_With is friends out of the room, Beast Boy was left alone on the sofa, laying down so that if anyone walked in, he would know about it before they ever saw him and he could hide his new toy. It was a Gamestation Portable that he had bought for himself earlier in the day. The new Turbo Rally game had been released on it and he had just had to have it. However, he didn't want to have to share it, not just yet. If the others knew about it, Cyborg and Robin would be demanding to have turns at trying it out. No way was he gonna let that happen. So, for the time being, at least until his craze over it started to wear off a little, he'd keep his newest acquisition as his little secret. _

_He heard the doors open as Robin and Starfire walked in. Immediately, he saved the game and leaned down to slide the GSP under the sofa. He'd retrieve it later._

"_Beast Boy, it's lights out time." Robin announced, Starfire at his side with her hand on his arm. Beast Boy stood up from the sofa and smiled at his friends. _

"_Alright then. See you two in the morning then. I'm just gonna… get a drink of water before I go." he said, and headed for the cupboards to get a glass. Robin and Starfire turned and walked through the automatic double doors, heading to Starfire's room, where Robin would say goodnight to her and then head to his own room._

_Beast Boy got his glass of water and swallowed it down. It was at that moment that the first clap of thunder sounded, and the hair on the back of Beast Boy's neck stood up as his ears picked up the loud noise. He could tell that it was going to be thundering like that all night, but hopefully the storm itself wouldn't be too bad. _

_Remembering to put his glass away in the sink instead of just leaving it out, something he had sworn himself to doing after all of his friends had expressed exasperation over putting away his dirty dishes for him, Beast Boy forgot about his GSP in the moment of priding himself over remembering his responsibility. He turned around, whistling to himself and walked back to his room, empty-handed._

_------- _

This was why Beast Boy was now making his way towards the common room of the tower, moving extra quietly so as not to disturb anyone. He'd get to the living room area, grab his GSP and then head back to his room and play some games on his top bunk until he fell asleep. Good plan. Of course, being a Teen Titan, very few plans that he ever made turned out the way he wanted them. Even something as simple as getting a portable gaming device in the middle of the night could turn into a disaster. This night was no different, and Beast Boy had no way of knowing that he was on a collision course with a disaster of a very different kind than what he was used to.

As he finally reached the double doors that led to the common room, Beast Boy's heightened animal senses alerted him. He thought he could detect someone in the room on the other side of the door. He could hear very faint breathing, and could smell… ok, so it was not a burglar or an invading enemy that had snuck in to the tower in the middle of the night. That much he was sure of. While the door to the common room was blocking most of the scent, he knew it was one that was very familiar. One that he had smelled everyday, so it was one of the Titans. Once he opened the door and got the full scent, he'd know exactly which one it was.

He moved towards the doors and they slid open automatically before him. He stepped into the room and they closed behind him, and Beast Boy took in the full aroma of whichever of his friends was up with him this late. It was Starfire. Beast Boy identified her scent instantly, a strange blend of peanut butter, cookies and a floral garden. The scent of a teenage Tamaranian female, although only he could detect that smell so precisely. The others only noticed the flowery smell her skin gave off and only when they were close to her, if they ever noticed it at all. Even if he did not posses enhanced senses, Beast Boy would have known that it was Starfire in the room with him, as she spoke aloud to the room a moment later.

"Is someone there?" she questioned of the dark. Apparently, she had heard the doors slide open and close. Beast Boy had a better night vision than the others, well, except Cyborg, who had a cybernetic eye. He could see an outline on the sofa. Starfire was sitting on it, her head turned around in the direction of the door. He could tell by the way she was set that she had not identified who was there.

This was a problem. Starfire had terrible night vision, and probably would not be able to see him, but she had good hearing. How would he be able to sneak up to the sofa, reach under it, grab his GSP and get out without her noticing? He couldn't change into an animal because none that were small enough to fit under the sofa were strong enough nor had the appendages that would allow him to move the GSP out from under it.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked again. There would be no fooling her; she knew someone was there. Beast Boy had to think quickly. Not one of his areas of expertise. He could pretend to have come here for something else, like a late night snack or something, and then leave. But then he'd have to leave his GSP under the sofa all night and risk Cyborg finding it tomorrow when vacuuming.

He could come back again later, but that would look suspicious, getting up and coming to the common room twice in the middle of the night. Starfire would comment on it later and Robin would wonder just what it was that had Beast Boy coming in so much that late. And he really didn't want anyone to know that he had a GSP. Not yet anyway.

With all of this going through his mind in an instant, Beast Boy decided to just wing it. No pun intended. Without really thinking about it and just snapping into it, Beast Boy adjusted and altered his voice around and used his Robin impression. It was a very, very good impression, if he did say so himself, which he had to do because nobody else knew he could do it. One of the effects of being a changeling was being able to alter your vocal cords around as well as the rest of your body, and if he truly focused, he could sound very closely like someone he had listened to a lot. He could only do it with Robin's voice so far, the only other voice he had practiced with, but it would actually come in handy for this situation.

"It's me, Starfire." he said in Robin's voice. It was not completely accurate, of course, but it was exceptional to say the least. And Starfire, who had heard Robin's voice more times and more often than any of the other Titans, who adored that voice of his as well as everything else about him, could not tell the difference. Such was the quality of Beast Boy's voice-acting skills.

"Robin!" Starfire said happily, her mood, which apparently had been somewhat down when he walked in, brightening in an instant upon hearing her boyfriend's voice.

She had always been happy whenever Robin was around. But in the ten months since that trip to Tokyo that had officially brought them together as a couple, Starfire's happiness at being in Robin's presence had increased roughly a thousand fold. While Robin was still a little shy about displaying affection, and they still did not hold hands or go to the movies or even kiss quite as often as the average teenage couple, it was still a much happier scenario than it had been before, when Starfire had always wondering if Robin even cared about her that way at all.

Now, on this stormy night where she was feeling exceptionally lonely and even a little scared of the thunder going on outside, when she had come in here to sit on the sofa and stare out the window at the darkness of the night, alone so as not to disturb her friends, even now, Robin had come to bring her happiness again. Her excitement had gone up incredibly upon learning that he was in the room with her, even though she could not see his handsome face.

Beast Boy chanced to walk closer. Maybe, if he could distract Starfire long enough with his Robin act, he might be able to get close enough to get his GSP from under the sofa and then say goodnight to her and leave, and she'd never be the wiser. If she told Robin about it, he'd be confused and tell her that she'd probably fallen asleep on the sofa and had just dreamed that he was there.

"Why are you up this late, Star?" he asked her as Robin. Starfire was still staring in his direction, trying to see him but failing.

"I could not sleep because of the storm. It is loud and frightening, and the darkness was causing me to feel lonely. I did not wish to wake you or our friends, so I came into this room where my friends are most often with me. Perhaps it would help take away some of these unpleasant feelings." she explained to him.

Well, that settled that for Beast Boy. If he could talk to her for a few minutes, make her feel a little better, she might head back to her room, or even fall asleep right on the sofa, and he'd get the GSP and it would remain his little secret.

He moved closer to her, right behind the sofa, knowing from the outline of her face that she still could not really see him, although she may have been able to detect movement in the darkness.

"Turn around and relax, Star." he said gently. Starfire immediately turned her head around and leaned back against the sofa, getting herself comfortable. Beast Boy reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a slight gentle squeeze, almost as if to massage them, then released. He guessed that Robin was a bit more of the caring sort when they were alone and he wanted to get Starfire feeling relaxed and safe, so he was going to need to put on the caring and sympathetic Robin act to get her to leave the room or fall asleep. He leaned in just a little, closer to her ear, talking softly as Robin.

"The storm can't hurt you. And you're never alone. You know that. Even if you feel that way at times like these, you are not alone. Your friends are always with you. And… and I am… am always with you too." he said, trying to sound just a tad embarrassed and hesitant, like he figured Robin would probably sound, if he was trying to sound caring to her. Robin always was nervous around Starfire, even after she officially became his girlfriend. The guy, while cool in almost every other area, was just a complete klutz when it came to handling a girl that he liked.

"Do you truly mean that, Robin? You will always be with me?" Starfire asked, a hopeful sound in her voice. Apparently, Robin wasn't big on the romantic talk that girls liked to hear. Nearly a year and he still hadn't said anything to Starfire on how he never wanted to leave her and things like that. While a lot of guys just said it without really putting meaning behind it, Beast Boy knew that Robin was one guy who would absolutely mean it. It was clear that he always wanted to be with Starfire. The guy barely ever even gave any other girls a second thought. Yet Starfire didn't know that. Beast Boy decided that while he was at this and trying to accomplish his own ends, he'd give Robin a hand and give him a few extra points of credit in his favor.

Leaning in a little closer to her ear, and being very careful to keep his voice sounding like Robin's, Beast Boy lowered his voice an extra tone or two, and tried to sound as thoughtful and romantic as he could. Robin would definitely get some serious attention from Starfire for a while with this, and deep inside he'd enjoy every minute of it. With helping his friend being the thought behind this action, Beast Boy gave no thought for the full ramifications of what he was doing, and could not see where it could eventually end up.

"You should know that Starfire. After all this time, even though I don't really say it a lot, you know how much I really care about you." He did not say "how much I love you" because he did not know if Robin had told her that he loved her yet, and figured that Robin alone should be the one to do that.

"You are more beautiful, strong, kind, sweet and sincere than anyone I know. It has been a privilege having you with us, and having you in my life. I've never had anything really good happen to me. But meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you… care about me the way you do, and actually want to be around me. And there's no one I'd rather be around more than you." He stopped there, figuring that was enough.

Knowing Robin, most of that was probably true and probably something Robin wanted to say to Starfire, but wasn't yet ready or able to say it. Now, hopefully, that would be enough to put Starfire at ease for the night, and she might be able to go back to her room and sleep. He suddenly felt Starfire go completely relaxed beneath his hands which were still on his shoulders.

"Robin." Starfire said, a voice filled with affection. Suddenly, she sat up straight and turned around. Beast Boy released her shoulders when she started moving, and straightened up himself, wondering what she was doing. He couldn't let her see that it was him, especially not now. Then, Starfire reached her hands out and waved them around a little, trying to find him in the dark. Before Beast Boy could move out of the way, one of her hands found his shoulder. She brought the other hand in and moved up his shoulder, up his neck, until her hands found his face. She took his face in her hands, pulled him closer until his stomach was pressing against the back of the sofa, then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

At first, Beast Boy wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew was that Starfire had brought her face in really close to his and now he was feeling something soft and warm pressed against his mouth. Then, after a second or two, these two facts clicked together and formed a solid, unbelievable picture in his head. Starfire was kissing him. _Starfire_ was _kissing_ him! Beast Boy's entire body twitched with shock. Startled at this turn of events, he instinctually tried to pull away, but Starfire had a firm hold on his face, and he couldn't begin to fight against her strength. He was stuck there until she released him.

Then, something new. He felt Starfire open her mouth and… _WHOA! _What was this?! Was that… Starfire's tongue? She was French kissing him. She thought he was Robin, so she was kissing him like she wanted to kiss Robin. Apparently, when they were alone, Robin and Starfire had upgraded their kisses from simple lip touching to a more intimate kind of kiss. And Starfire was giving this one the full force of her passion and love for Robin.

Beast Boy could feel her strong, warm tongue moving around in his mouth, rubbing against his tongue. The boy nearly fainted. He had never felt this before. He'd never even gotten a real lip kiss before. He had tried once with Terra, but they had been interrupted. The girls in Tokyo had kissed him all over his face, but not his lips. Here he was, getting his first kiss ever and a French kiss no less. And from Starfire! He never would have imagined.

After the shock was past and his brain started adjusting to this new and unusual turn of events, Beast Boy began to realize that it felt really good. This was why all those couples on TV or in the park or wherever were always kissing like this. It felt really incredible. Starfire's lips were really soft, really warm, and felt so totally awesome. And that was nothing compared with how her tongue felt, moving around inside his mouth as if she owned it.

His senses were alive and on fire. She was breathing through her nose and he could feel the warm air against his cheek. He could feel her strong yet tender female hands on his face, feel the warmth of her flesh moving just slightly across his. Robin got to have this on a daily basis, could literally ask for it whenever he wanted and Starfire wouldn't hesitate to deliver, and he only allowed this when they were alone, just because he didn't want to be teased? Screw that, this was worth any amount of embarrassing attention.

And it was at that point, feeling the wonder of a serious kiss with a girl for the first time, that Beast Boy made his first true error. Up until this point, if he were to pull away and reveal that it was really him and not Robin, the most that would have happened was severe embarrassment over a huge misunderstanding. Sure, he had impersonated Robin, but he had had his own genuine reason for doing so, and understanding and apologies would have been shared and accepted. He had merely wanted Starfire to leave, and Starfire had thought that he was actually Robin. No real harm had been done up to this point.

But now, Beast Boy did something that one extremely tiny voice in the back of his mind told him he should not do, but the owner of that voice deep down in Beast Boy's subconscious may as well have been bound and gagged for all the attention that Beast Boy's conscious mind paid him. The power of the kiss and the absolute overwhelming shock of the moment far out-weighed his ability to know right from wrong. This was where Beast Boy made the decision, based mostly on instinct, that would eventually force him to question just what kind of person he truly was. Here he took an action that nearly killed him, although this would not become clear until much later.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He began applying pressure against Starfire's lips and began using his own tongue. Soon, it was as if their tongues were in a war, pushing against one another, and only one would be able to win and move on into the home of the other. If he were reading it on a page, Beast Boy would have been disgusted by how it was described. But actually living it was another matter all together, and it was the most wonderful sensation that he had ever experienced.

After kissing for a long time (at least to Beast Boy's mind, in reality, only a minute or so had passed), Starfire withdrew her tongue and after keeping her lips on his for a moment longer, removed those as well. She was breathing a little fast, but not nearly as fast or as hard as Beast Boy. She did not say a word. She simply smiled with joy and giggled a little, before turning around in her seat and leaning back against the sofa once again.

Beast Boy stood where he was, out of breath, his mouth feeling just a tad sore from having such a work out, after having never been used in that manner. He brought his hand up to his lips and touched them, unable to believe that his friend Starfire had had her lips against them only a moment ago, and had been kissing him full force.

Apparently, Starfire felt that there was no need to say anymore, or for Robin to say more either. Forgetting all about his GSP, which no longer seemed important in the least, Beast Boy turned around and headed back to his room.

Upon entering the mess of his room, Beast Boy walked to the lower bunk and lay down on it, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. His pulse was slowing down a little, but it was still pretty high. He was still breathing hard too, and his eyes were as wide open as they could be. His mind was still alive with the sensations he had just been experiencing during the kiss. He kept trying to wrap his brain around what had just occurred, but it was difficult.

He had just been kissed by Starfire because she had mistakenly believed that he was Robin. Starfire was a pretty girl, and Beast Boy knew it, but he had never consciously though of her as a romantic option. He would never have dreamed of kissing her or of her kissing him. Yet it had just happened. True, she didn't know that it had been him, but that was beside the point; it had still happened.

Beast Boy continued to stare up at the top bunk, and did not fall asleep for several hours. He slept late into the day as a result, later than usual, and although in the months to come many dreams would haunt his mind in the late hours of the night, his mind was blissfully empty that night, and no dreams came. Had anyone seen him sleeping that night, they would have noticed that he slept with a huge smile on his face, as if his last thoughts were pleasant and peaceful ones.

But the time was coming, and fairly soon, when he would carry a far less pleasant look on his face as he slept. And that kiss he had shared with Starfire during the stormy night of the blackout would be the same cause for those looks of pain and misery as it was for the smile he had now. But Beast Boy did not know those times were coming, and for now, he cherished the good feelings he currently had. A wise move by anyone who knew how cruel life could be.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you personally think of this. I don't know how far it will go, but probably not all that far. It will get more intense as chapters go on. See you at the next chapter. 


End file.
